Shosa
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = Quitela (superior) Kuru (superior) Cognac (superior) Ganos (teammate) Damon (teammate) Nink (teammate) Majora (teammate) }} Shosa is a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance He resembles a traditional werewolf having very feral looking legs. He also has tuft of fur around his neck. He has large arms as well as hands. He wears a red suit with golden zippers and black shoes. Personality Not many is unclear about Shosa. While he may mock foes during the battle like many other, it can be assumed that he, like Nink, has a sense of comradeship to comfort depressed teammates. He may also feel a strong responsibility to take part in the Tournament of Power as he was seen weeping and apologizing for losing the battle to the warrior couple from Universe 7. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Shosa was one of the chosen warriors to represent Universe 4 in the Tournament of Power. As it began, Shosa clashed with a Pride Trooper from Universe 11 for a while before moving on until he, alongside Murisam and Methiop, was knocked aside by Narirama in his Super Survival Mode. He then teamed up with Botamo, Lavender, Comfrey, and one other fighter from Shosa's universe as they engaged Master Roshi, Gohan, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, & Piccolo from Universe 7. When they charged at them, the Universe 7 fighters jumped up into the air and attacked them with their signature moves after being blinded by Tien's Solar Flare. When the dust cleared however, they were still fine. He began a fight with Android 18 after recovering from seeing Universe 9 erased. Because of her unlimited stamina, 18 began to wear him down before striking him and making him fall to the ground, seemingly dead. As 18 stared down at him, wondering about what to do, as killing in the tournament is forbidden, Shosa got back up and sent 18 flying back with an attack, knocking her over the edge. Before she fell, Krillin caught her and used a ki attack to send them back to the battle grounds. The couple began attacking him as a tag team, sending a ki blast back and forth and empowering it as it became to large to dodge. Shosa was sent over the edge and was eliminated from the tournament. After his loss, he was comforted by Nink, who patted his shoulder. Shosa then comforted Majora when the latter was eliminated. Power When the Tournament of Power began, Shosa was able to match an elite Pride Trooper in combat. He alongside Botamo, Lavender, Comfrey and one other fighter are unscathed by a team assault from Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and Master Roshi. Android 18 was able to easily gain an advantage over Shosa, and referred to him as a weakling, however through tricking her into thinking she had killed him and then launching a surprise attack, he managed to pressure Android 18 and almost ring her out with a barrage of ki attacks. He showed some great reflexes with speed and managed to repeatedly dodge an energy attack thrown back and forth from Krillin and 18 with increasing speed and power and survive it when it hit him with its full power at the end. Techniques and Abilities *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Play Dead' - A simple dog trick or a possum for short period time similar behavior, though to make believed to it's opponents think he dead as he won't move with out single breath to show to do surprise attack to drop their guard. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - He is shown to fire rapid purple Ki blasts at his opponent. Voice actors *Japanese: TBA *English: TBA Battles *Shosa vs. Uknown Pride Trooper *Shosa, Brianne de Chateau, 2 Kamikaze Fireballs Members, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisam, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Shosa, Botamo, Lavender, Comfrey, and Unknown Warrior vs. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin & Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) *Shosa vs. Android 18 *Shosa vs. Android 18 and Krillin Trivia *The fact that he feigns death may be a joke on the fact that he is technically a dog which are sometimes trained to "play dead". *Shosa may be a play on Shosa (少佐) meaning Major or Commander ''which may explain his attire. *Shosa's habitat of talking and that of Quitela regarding Shosa are puns to a Japanese comedian Sugi-Chan while Beerus's reply was a reference to ''Hanzawa Naoki series (TV drama series in Japan). Gallery References Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters